


Long Way Around Episode 3: Spencer

by Rivermoon1970



Series: The Long Way Around [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional fears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron meets his Guide for the first time face to face.





	Long Way Around Episode 3: Spencer

Aaron slowly woke to a pounding headache. The room was quiet, and he was in some cotton sleep pants and t-shirt. When he moved his hand, he landed on Lucifer, and when he opened his eyes fully, Einstein was curled up on his stomach. Aaron looked over to see Dr. Reid sitting on a small couch, curled up and reading a book.  
  
Aaron frowned, not wanting to think about what this meant. Everything from before his collapse came back to him and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and go back to sleep. Aaron felt a heaviness wash over him, gently pushing back to sleep. He tried to fight it, but the bond inside him flared and the gentle heat he felt from it washed over him and pushed him back under.  
  
Hours later, Aaron wasn’t sure how long, he woke again. This time he was alert, the spirit animals curled up together on the end of his bed, Dr. Reid stretched out on the bed next to him. Aaron frowned as he watched the man breathe and something clutched at his heart. Aaron knew exactly who Dr. Reid was and the old pain flared up as he looked down at Einstein.   
  
Needing to use the bathroom, Aaron stood up, thankful that he wasn’t shaky from the sensory collapse. He still felt tired, but he was steady on his feet. Stepping out of the bathroom after a quick clean up and putting on the fresh set of clothes that were sitting on a shelf for him, Aaron saw that Dr. Reid was awake and sitting up in his bed.  
  
“Dr. Reid.” Aaron didn’t even try to keep the cold anger out of his voice. It was the only way he knew how to protect himself.  
  
“I know we have to talk. I know you have a lot of questions, I just hope you keep an open mind and listen to me.”  
  
“I just want to know how Garcia is. Do you have my shoes?”  
  
Dr. Reid looked like he wanted to protest but only lifted a brow as he picked up the pair of slippers that the nurse had left for him.  
  
“Here, the nurse left them with the clean clothes.”  
  
Aaron took them and slipped them on.   
  
“How long was I out?”  
  
“About 18 hours and I really think you should get back in bed. You had a major sensory collapse, and your body is still recovering. You need some more sleep.”  
  
“After I find out how my analyst is.” Aaron started to walk towards the door when Dr. Reid stood and scrambled towards him. He laid a hand on Aaron’s wrist. Aaron turned and glared at the younger man. “Don’t touch me.”  
  
“Aaron…” Dr. Reid pulled his hand away and stood there, and Aaron could feel the argument at the edge of his aura, he also felt it in the bond.   
  
“Hotch to you.” Aaron turned away and started to walk out of the room. “I don’t want to talk here.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Aaron didn’t turn around to look at Spencer, he opened the door and left the isolation room. He was able to speak with the nurse that told him where Garcia was at. Going back in the room, he grabbed his phone and then followed the nurse's directions to where Garcia was recovering from surgery.  
  
When he found his way towards Garcia’s room, his team was there, all of them with worried looks on their faces.  
  
“Hotch!” “Aaron!” Morgan and Rossi ran up to him and clasped him on the shoulder. The rest of the team not far behind. They started to ask questions, almost too fast for Aaron to process. When they began to quiet down, Aaron turned and saw Spencer walking up.  
  
“I had sensory overload. Too much happened all at once and I wasn’t careful.”  
  
“Aaron,” Rossi started to say, but Aaron held up his hand to stop him.  
  
“I know what you are going to say. That I shouldn’t have pushed using my senses on the case without a Guide and that I should have called someone to come with me to the hospital. I know that I'm all right.”  
  
“Then why do you look like you are ready to snap?” Rossi glared as he slid his hands into his pockets.  
  
“I just need to see Penny. Make sure she’s okay.”  
  
“Then you need to get that scowl off your face, Aaron. She doesn’t need you to be angry.”  
  
“I’m afraid that’s my fault.”  
  
“And we didn’t get to be introduced yet.”   
  
Aaron took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He knew he needed to get it together, that another emotional spike was not going to help him. He touched on the bond, which made Spencer’s raise his brow.  
  
“Fine. You can help.”  
  
Dr. Reid moved so that they were even. Gently he took Aaron’s wrist and opened the bond a little more, letting Aaron feel the calming emotions from the Guide.  
  
“Everyone, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. He was originally supposed to be with us during the case in Atlanta, but he was waylaid.” Knowing keeping things from the team and lying to them had caused some of his emotional spikes ever since Haley had served him with the papers, Aaron decided, to be honest with them. “And, he’s my Guide.” Aaron gently broke the hold then went in search of Garcia’s room.  
  
“I think there is a story there. Aaron wouldn’t tell me, just that he had a Guide.”  
  
“There are things we need to work out that are between us. I’m sorry if I don’t shake, our bond is...fragile. I don’t want to do anything to make it worse.” Dr. Reid looked towards the area that Aaron went and wished he could go back and fix what had broken between them.  
  
“How are you even bonded? We’ve never seen him with anyone but his Wife.” Morgan crossed his arms over his chest, and Dr. Reid could feel the protectiveness coming from the man.  
  
“It’s a long story and one that I think he should tell. Right now, I need to go see how he’s doing.”  
  
Dr. Reid walked away from the group and followed where Aaron had gone. He stood in the doorway to Garcia’s room and listened while Aaron and the woman talked. Dr. Reid knew when Aaron figured out he was there. His back became rigid, but his tone of voice talking to Garcia didn’t change. He was gentle and kind, but firm as well.   
  
“Garcia, if you know anything, we need to know. We want to catch this guy before he does any more damage.”  
  
“I don’t know, Sir. I told Derek and Emily everything I could remember.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll talk to them and leave you alone for now, but I want you to work with Morgan to try to remember more of your date. That can be done tomorrow.”  
  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
  
Aaron stood and walked out, brushing past Dr. Reid. The man smiled at Garcia and gave her a little wave before following Aaron back to the isolation room. The doctor had not even seen him yet to discharge him, and Dr. Reid was not going to let Aaron go till a doctor gave his okay.  
  
“I want to get a doctor to let me go. Then we’ll deal with what is going on with Garcia and only after her case is resolved will we talk.”  
  
Dr. Reid chuckled as he watched Aaron settle back on the bed and glared at him.  
  
“You really are a stubborn jackass.”  
  
Aaron closed his eyes and tried to center himself like Simon had taught him all those years prior. As he settled back on the bed, his phone rang. Picking it up he shook his head.  
  
“How long have you been back?”  
  
“ _Here for a briefing for a few days. We have a month on Earth. We’ll be going back after that_.”  
  
“Have you see Patrick?”  
  
“ _We are talking_.”  
  
“John…”  
  
“ _Yeah, I know. You think you might have a few days next week? Dad wants a big family thing._ ”  
  
Aaron smiled thinking about the family he had not had a chance to talk with much in the last couple of years. He still hadn’t told them about Haley.  
  
“I might. Now, why did you really call?”  
  
“ _Oh, I don’t know. I stepped off the Prometheus and got hit with a bit of an empathic wave from you. Wondered what the hell was going on_.”  
  
Aaron knew he couldn’t lie to John, never had been able to. He looked right at Dr. Reid and almost growled, but kept that instinct tabled.  
  
“My Guide is here.”  
  
“ _Shit. Are you okay? Or are you being an utter jackass_?”  
  
“John.”  
  
“ _I know, okay? I know what you went through Aaron, I was there for most of it, remember? Now, get your head out of your ass and let him explain and at least try to listen_.”  
  
“Yeah. Alright. I’ll get in touch with Uncle Patrick and see what’s going on. I’m hanging up now, have a case.” He heard John snort in his ear then hung up on his end. He knew a longer conversation with his cousin was forthcoming, but they would wait till they could both really talk.  
  
“I’ve been informed that I can be a jackass. Also been told on more than one occasion I can be a bully, but I’m not lying, I need to be clear to find out what happened with Garcia. She’s an important part of my team, and someone hurt her. I can’t deal with us and with her case at the same time.”  
  
Dr. Reid moved to sit in a chair next to Aaron’s bed. He looked down at the bed a moment and appeared to be gathering his thoughts together.  
  
“Fair enough. I understand and will help with the case. Let me talk to her, and try to get a read on the situation. I’m new, not a member of her trusted circle and she may be able to relax more and tell me things she might not want to say to you. I’ve dealt with a lot of trauma victims and can help get through whatever is blocking her memories.”  
  
Aaron took a deep breath and nodded his head.  
  
“And stop thinking of me as Dr. Reid, please.” Reid stood and walked out the door, and Aaron laid his head back wondering why he was willing to let himself get hurt again. His guts twisted up inside him as he thought back through all of the years he had been without his Guide. How much he had tried to find him, even going so far as to spend time with Jim and Blair after he pleaded for their help. He never understood why Reid was hiding all this time, all these years and it hurt. All that pain he had buried deep started to surface and the harder he fought to push it all back down again the more it pushed to get out.   
  
Lucifer was curled around him, making little-pained noises as he brushed up against Aaron. My Guide Aaron thought, and that just made everything worse. Here, now, why now? Aaron thought back to all the times that he had wanted the comfort of his Guide and it wasn’t there. When his father had died, and he was so angry that Simon and Thomas had to take him for a couple of days to help him through his anger. When Olivia first got sick, how all of them felt, and when she passed away, how he holed up in his room not wanting to come out. Other times, other hurts, and celebrations, how Aaron needed that other half of himself there.  
  
“Hotch!” A concerned voice yelled as long fingers wrapped around his wrists, pulling him back. He frowned as he looked up into Reid’s face.  
  
“Back with me?”   
  
Aaron could only nod as he gently pulled out of Reid’s touch. He was grateful that Reid sensed that he couldn’t talk and started to tell him what he had been able to pull out of Garcia.  
  
“She made the suggestion that maybe she should go home. Morgan and Prentiss are worried that this might put her right in the UNSUB’s sights. We still don’t know the stressor that made him try to kill her. There is something she isn’t telling us, I just don’t know what it is. Maybe if she is in her own place, comfortable even, she’ll say what it is she’s holding back on.”  
  
Aaron hated to use her as bait, but he couldn’t refute that it was a good idea.  
  
“Alright. Have Morgan stay with her. The doctor came after you left, I’ll be free to go as soon as he comes back with discharge papers.” Aaron felt almost thin and stretched out with the number of emotions he was trying to juggle. He just wanted to get Garcia out of danger, then go home to his own bed.  
  
Almost as if he had used a spell to conjure him, the Doctor stepped inside and handed the papers to Aaron.  
  
“I want you to get some proper rest at home. If you feel any residual effects, please go see your personal doctor.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Your clothes are hanging in the closet over there. Dr. Reid already had them cleaned, so you are good to put them on again.”  
  
Aaron slid his eyes over to Reid and nodded his thanks.  
  
“I’ll just go talk to Garcia and Morgan and get started on...you know....” Reid motioned towards the door, seemingly nervous for the first time since Aaron had woken up to the confident man that was reading on the small couch.  
  
“I shouldn’t be too long.” Aaron stood, the doctor had left already and walked to the closet. Pulling it open he was surprised to see his suit and other clothes having been cleaned at a Sentinel friendly place. Closing his eyes a moment he was able to find his center, he just wasn’t sure how long it was going to last. Slipping the clothes on was like building his armor against the world, and in a way it was.  


* * *

It had been difficult for Aaron to keep his Sentinel instincts in check when Battle showed up at the BAU, but he knew the situation could quickly turn for the worst. What he hadn’t expected was JJ to take the kill shot. When he looked out and saw her face, he ran down, not even hesitating, and gently took the gun from her hands. She shook as she buried her face against Hotch’s chest.  
  
“It’s okay JJ.” Aaron soothed her as he led her to his office, letting CSU take over and then IA coming and getting what information they needed. After it was done, Aaron drove JJ home and worried. He hated that she was alone. Aaron knew Derek was going to get Garcia to go back to the hospital, and Dave wasn’t yet close to anyone on the team, that left him with Emily. He called her to tell her what happened and that he thought JJ shouldn’t be alone. Emily agreed and said she was on her way to JJ’s.   
  
Aaron felt tired. More tired than he had in a long time as he dragged himself up to his apartment. Dropping down on his sofa he pulled his phone out and called Haley.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“ _You sound exhausted_.”  
  
“It’s been a long day Haley.”  
  
“ _They always seem to be_ ,” she bit out, and Aaron was just too exhausted to deal with the anger.  
  
“Can we not fight for once? It’s been a really long, really shitty day. Can’t we just talk like we used to for a change?” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  
  
“ _What happened, Aaron_?”  
  
“Garcia was hurt. We got the guy, but…” Aaron looked down to see Einstein looking up at him, whining. “My Guide showed up at the hospital.”  
  
“ _What!? Oh, my God, Aaron are you okay? Do you know why…_?”  
  
“Not yet. I wanted to find who hurt Garcia and then told him we would talk.” Aaron took a deep, shaky breath as he kept a death grip on the phone and admitted something to his ex-wife that he hadn’t yet admitted to himself. “I’m scared, Hales.”   
  
“ _I think that’s the first honest thing you’ve said in a long time. I don’t know what to say, Aaron, except this. I think one of the things that came between us was because you were still grieving over his abandonment of you. As much as you love me, Aaron, I could never compete. I love you, and I always will, but I won’t ever be what you truly need_.”  
  
“I know, and I’m sorry for whatever I have put you through. I wish it could have been different. I wish we could have been different.”  
  
“ _I’ve realized something in the last few months. Something Jessica made me see was that I was as much to blame, Aaron. I wanted you to be something that you were never going to be, and I wanted you to give up something that you were never going to be able to. We both made mistakes, and it took me a while to understand that.”_  
  
Aaron swallowed down the emotions he was feeling at hearing those words. They helped, but they didn’t help enough. He knew the next little while was going to be rocky and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for it. So, he did what he did best and changed the subject.  
  
“Listen, my Uncle wants to have a big family thing. John is here on leave, and I think he wants to talk. I haven’t told them about us yet, but I want to take Jack. He hasn’t seen his cousins nearly enough, and Alec has been asking when I’m coming to see them. It’s this weekend….I know it isn’t my weekend, but…”  
  
“ _Aaron, it’s family. Of course, you can take Jack. I’m not going to keep him from knowing his family. So, you still can’t tell me what it is that John actually does_?”  
  
“No. I have clearance to tell my Guide if that ever happened, but no one else. You’d have to read through and sign a mountain of paperwork swearing you to secrecy.”   
  
Haley lightly laughed in his ear, and something pitched in his stomach. It had been so long for them to talk like this like they used to and Aaron would always have regrets when it came to her.  
  
“I love you,” he said softly.  
  
“ _I know Aaron, and I love you, but I think I came to realize its the love of two friends who should maybe never have gotten married. I don’t regret the years we had together, I regret we were not honest with each other. We both were running away. You from what happened with your Guide, me from my father and his control. I’m going to hang up now, and you are going to go to bed. Sleep Aaron, you’ll feel better for it._ ”  
  
Aaron gently cleared his throat as he let Haley’s words wash over him. She wasn’t wrong, and he knew he needed to come to terms with it.   
  
“Goodnight Haley.”  
  
“Goodnight Aaron.” He hung up and laid his head on the back of his couch trying to sort through and compartmentalize all his emotions. He was drifting off sitting on the sofa when a knock was heard at his door. He was immediately alert and wondering who the hell was knocking at his door at almost midnight. Pulling his gun from his gunbelt, Aaron made his way across his living room and was at the door in seconds. He peeked through the peephole and sighed.  
  
Putting his gun away, he opened the door and saw Spencer standing there looking uncomfortable, but determined.  
  
“It’s midnight, Spencer. I don’t think I’m up for the conversation that I promised you.”  
  
“Can I come in any way?”  
  
Rolling his neck, Aaron stepped aside and let the younger man in.  
  
“I can help you get to sleep, and if you let me stay, I’ll make breakfast, and we’ll talk. Strauss told all of us to take a few days off to rest and regroup, as she put it.”  
  
“Alright. You can have the couch, or there is a pull-out in Jack’s room. Sheets and blankets in the hall closet, and if you need the shower, it’s over there.” Aaron waved toward the rooms, he was too tired to argue with Reid. He would let the man stay the night, they would talk, then, well then it all depended on how their conversation went.  
  
“I’m not sure what you have in mind to get me to sleep, but I can tell you right now that sex or any kind of bonding is not going to be it.”  
  
“I didn’t think it would. We have too many things to talk about. Just go lay down and for once don’t argue.”  
  
Aaron raised a brow and shook his head. He went to his bedroom and stripped to his boxers and a t-shirt. Throwing his things in the chair he had in the corner he fell onto the bed, exhausted. A few minutes later Aaron felt more than saw Spencer come into the bedroom. He was apprehensive, but when all Spencer did was kneel down on the floor and gently run his fingers through Aaron’s hair, warm, soothing feeling washing over him, a sob almost escaped from his throat. The bond hummed all through him, and Aaron didn’t even try to fight it, he was too tired at this point.  
  
“I’m sorry, Aaron. You can’t even know how sorry I am, but we’ll deal with it in the morning. For now, just relax, let your mind rest and the events of the day go. You hold on too tight, you need to let it all go.” Spencer kept softly talking to him, stroking his hair and letting the soothing warmth fall all around him before he knew it Aaron was closing his eyes and all thoughts of the day left him. He would worry about tomorrow when tomorrow came. A deep memory from when he was younger and the bond was still new when he couldn’t sleep, and a gentle warmth flowed around him lulling him to sleep.  
  
The smell of fresh coffee and cooking sausage invaded his sleep-fogged brain. Aaron remembered Reid had come over last night and against his better judgment he had let the man in. Sitting up Aaron stretched out trying to work out the kinks that had settled throughout his body. Standing, he made his way to the bathroom and took a long hot shower to try to wake up. Aaron wasn’t sure if he was ready to have this conversation or not. When he turned off the shower and stepped out, there was a cup of coffee waiting for him on the shelf with his towels. Taking that first appreciative sip, Aaron knew he needed to hear Reid out. Whether he understood the reasons for his retreat, that would be a different matter. Scrubbing his face, then hair he closed his eyes and tried to relax and touched on the bond. He ached down to his very core with so many emotions when it came to his Guide he had to grab onto the sink, or he would have buckled under the force. Emotions he had long ago buried but had worked their way to the surface. Rubbing at his heart, Aaron got control of himself before he changed into a pair of old, but comfortable jeans and an old Academy t-shirt.   
  
Grabbing the cup of coffee Aaron walked into his kitchen and what he saw made him ache even more. There was Reid in loose pants and a t-shirt that was just a tad too small that left some skin showing on his stomach, which was surprisingly toned. The man was barefoot, his hair was pulled back into some kind of ponytail that should not have been as attractive as it was. He was humming under his breath as he worked at the stove. Aaron was overwhelmed and had to turn away for a moment.  
  
“It’ll be ready in a moment. There is more coffee in the carafe, and I have another pot going.”  
  
Aaron moved into the kitchen and itched to touch the exposed skin. He swallowed hard as he turned away from Reid and refilled his coffee. Not being able to speak at the moment, Aaron turned around and went to the dining area just off the kitchen. A few minutes passed, then a plate was being put in front of him as well as the syrup bottle. Reid went back to the kitchen, then came back out with his plate and the butter.  
  
The two men didn’t really say much as they ate. Aaron making very appreciative noises in his throat.   
  
“These pancakes are delicious.”  
  
“I mix it with oatmeal, brown sugar and vanilla. I’m glad you like them.”  
  
The smile Aaron got from Reid was almost blinding. Against his will, his heart filled with all of those unspoken emotions he really wasn’t ready for. There was a time that he could have fallen that easily, but those days were past. If, after he heard Reid out, and there was a chance for them, he knew he would want to take it slow, he needed to trust Reid again.  
  
“Thank you for breakfast. I’ll clean up then,” Aaron looked down at the table and took a moment to gather himself. “Then we’ll talk.”  
  
“Okay.” Aaron stood and grabbed their dishes taking everything into the kitchen and concentrated on nothing at all as he cleaned up. He refilled their coffees and left sugar and creamer for Spencer to doctor how he liked it. Settling on the couch, with Reid on the chair across there was a pregnant silence as the weight of their situation settled on both men.  
  
“Why did you…” “I’m sorry for…” They said at the same time. Aaron played with his cup for a moment then looked at Spencer and waved a hand for him to go on.  
  
“You can’t know what it’s like to always be aware of your Sentinel. There wasn’t a day that went by since I was fully aware of myself that I didn’t feel you there. It was comforting, and scary at the same time.”  
  
Reid took a sip of his coffee and leaned forward. He didn’t make eye contact, but Aaron just let him talk at his own pace. He would be patient and hear him out.  
  
“When I was four, I had a friend, he was a little older, and on the little league team my Father coached.” Reid snorted as he laughed, but there was no amusement in it. “Dad was trying to make me ‘normal.' All I wanted was to play chess, read and find what I liked. But Dad, it was hard enough on him that I was a Guide and already had a Sentinel. Mom,” Aaron noticed the genuine smile on Reid’s face at the mention of his mother. “She thought it was exciting and special.  
  
“Anyway, this kid, Riley, he was killed, and it freaked out my parents. Suddenly, we were moving clear across the city with no explanations. Mom got worse after that.”  
  
“Worse? Is your Mother sick?”  
  
“Paranoid schizophrenic. She is in Bennington Sanitarium where I had her committed when I turned 18.” Aaron thought back to when he was 28, that was when he was still a junior lawyer, fresh out of law school. He had frozen during a case when Einstein showed up in the courtroom. He had a very hard time explaining it to the Judge at the time.   
  
“Anyway, by the time we moved, Mom was worse, and I was torn, Aaron. I was torn between you and her, and I chose her. I was a child, only five years old and everything just scared me.”  
  
“But, you didn’t have to choose. I wasn’t going anywhere. It was like, it felt like I had a limb removed. You were gone, yet the bond lingered, and I don’t know what was worse.”  
  
“How did you know to call my Spirit Animal Einstein?”   
  
“It just felt right. When I held the little coyote in my arms...I just knew.”  
  
Spencer looked like he was contemplating his next words and Aaron tried not to feel nervous or upset.  
  
“I loved you when I didn’t even know you yet. My Dad had taken me to the Sentinel and Guide Center in Vegas when they figured out what I was. The Center tried to keep me, but neither of my parents would let them. I couldn’t define the emotions connected to you, but you being there, it had always felt right. But like I said, I was a child Aaron.”  
“But it wasn’t just during your childhood, Reid. You hid from me. Every search went unanswered. I felt…” Aaron looked down at his hands and let the memories of those days wash over him.  
  
“What? Be honest with me because that is the only way we are going to move forward.”  
  
“I felt like you didn’t want me. That I was somehow damaged goods and you...you just wanted to stay away from me. When my Father died, I was so angry, and I needed you.”  
  
“I know. I know Aaron, and no amount of I’m sorry’s will help the damage done. I tried to reconnect with you. I was starting college and in a little better place, emotionally. I tried to reach out, but you wouldn’t let me in. It hurt me too, Aaron. Your college affairs.”  
  
Aaron laid his head back against the couch and sighed.   
  
“We could spend hours here hashing out all of the hurts we inflicted upon each other. We could drag this all out, or…” Aaron looked up at Reid and knew that now that he was here, and real that he wasn’t going to be able to let go again. Aaron knew some of the pain, some of the hurt was because of his pride. Aaron let out a shaky breath not being able to take his eyes off of Spencer. “Or, we start over. We agree that both of us did this to ourselves. I let my pride take over, and maybe I pushed you away as much as you pushed yourself away.”  
  
Spencer stood and walked around the coffee table. He pushed all the things on it aside and sat in front of Aaron. He was close enough to touch, but he felt how skittish Aaron was. When fingers snaked around his, the barest of touches, the bond flared again, and Aaron’s stomach pitched, and his heart pounded hard in his chest.  
  
“I’d like that. Starting over. Doing it on our terms not because some kind of fate made us this way. I’ve always loved you Aaron, but it was always the idea of you. The Sentinel that filled up those dark places inside me, and yes I pushed you away, but I had no one to help me understand what was going on. The Center just wanted to keep me to study me, and that wasn’t going to happen. I hid, mostly from them, but I didn’t truly understand till recently that it made me hide from you. But I am here, now, that is if you really do want to try.”  
  
Aaron reluctantly let Spencer’s fingers go as he sat back and tried to assess his own feelings. Did he want this? Did he want to put himself out there, even if it was his Guide? Then he looked up into Spencer’s eyes and felt those feelings he thought he had buried long ago. Spencer came here to DC for him did he have the right to deny them this second chance?  
  
“I can’t deny that I still love you too, Spencer. I didn’t understand it, not at first, but maybe you’re right. Maybe we were too young, I don’t know. Starting over sounds good. But I need to take this slow.”  
  
“I know. We will go at your pace, Aaron. I won’t push.”

Aaron stood and pulled Spencer with him. Deep down, what he wanted to do was take the young man over the arm of the couch and make him his. But, he knew that was more the Sentinel inside him, he needed to be absolutely sure.   
  
“Lunch, and we’ll play it by ear?” Aaron asked as he stood so close to Spencer he could feel the rise and fall of the Guide breathing. He didn’t think as he leaned in and barely brushed his lips against Spencer’s. The spark inside him was electric with the barest hint of the taste and feel of the younger man. Aaron pulled back before he let this go too far.  
  
“Sounds good.” Spencer was breathless as he touched his fingers to his lips. Aaron smiled at the blush that crept up on Spencer’s cheeks.  
  
“Alright then. Let’s go.” Aaron stepped away and grabbed his keys and wallet. He held the door open and waited. After Spencer had walked through, they both knew this was a new start. Hopefully.


End file.
